Muppets: A Pig's Tale
Muppets: A Pig's Tale would be an American musical film written and directed by Frank Oz, and produced by Lisa Henson, Brian Henson, David Hobberman, and Todd Lieberman. The tenth film based on the Muppets franchise, the film would star Muppet performers Eric Jacobson, Matt Vogel, Dave Goelz, Julianne Buescher, Bill Barreta, David Rudman, and Peter Linz, as well as Eddie Murphy in a supporting role. Randy Newman and Alan Menken would sompose the film's score, while Menken and Jack Feldman would write the songs for the film. Development on a tenth Muppet film would be first announced in mid-2026, following the early critical and financial reception of Muppets: Around the World, with Oz set to return to direct and write the screenplay. Murphy would join the cast in early 2027. Filming would take place between August and November 2027. Oz would research with therapists on anger issues for the film's plot. Muppets: A Pig's Tale would be released on August 4, 2028, and would met with a positive critical reception, with critics praising the film's screenplay, performances, score, and musical numbers. The film would also become a box office success, earning 548 million dollars over a budget of 55 million dollars. Synopsis The Muppets are back on the big apple! Now, they are trying to pull on a big show starring Eddie Murphy. However, the gang finds itself facing a big threat: Miss Piggy's anger issues are growig bigger. With every solution the Muppets try to calm down piggy failing, Kermit ends up having to cnfront them directly himself, and soon discovers than not even he really knows Miss Piggy. Cast * Eddie Murphy as himself. Murphy would say that "is" the bridge between the frog and the pig" and "the dude who listens when everybody needs help and gives it". Murphy would improvise several of his scenes during filming. Muppet performers * Eric Jacobson as: ** Miss Piggy, a pig and the Muppets' diva, who is Kermit's girlfriend. ** Fozzie Bear, the Muppets' personal comedian and Kermit's best friend. ** Animal, Electric Mayhem's baterist. * Matt Vogel as: ** Kermit the Frog, the leader of the Muppets. ** Floyd Pepper, Electric Mayhem's bass player. ** Uncle Deadly, a reptilian-looking Muppet. ** Sweetums, a Muppet ogre * Dave Goelz as: ** The Great Gonzo, the Muppets' blue weirdo and daredevil. ** Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, the Muppets' personal scientist. ** Waldorf, an old man and Staler's friend, who usually criticizes the Muppets' antics. * Julianne Buescher as: ** Karen, a wolf girl and the newest Muppet member, who travels back to her home in Australia to reunite with her family. ** Ellen, a green lioness who is Karen's love interest. ** Summer Penguin, a small pink-colored penguin who serves as the Muppets' lead artist and personal motivator. * Bill Barreta as: ** Rowlf the Dog, the Muppets' calm and wisecracking pianist. ** Dr. Teeth, Electric Mayhem's lead artist and pianist. ** Pepe the King Prawn, the Muppets' own ladies man. ** Bobo the Bear, a bumbling Muppet bear. * David Rudman as: ** Scooter, the Muppets' stage manager. ** Janice, Electric Mayhem's lead guitarrist. ** Beaker, Bunsen's personal assistant, who is often injured by his experiments and inventions. ** Clifford, a purple Muppet with a laid-back personality. * Peter Linz as: ** Walter, the Muppets' fan-turned-member. ** Statler, an old man and Waldorf's friend, who usually criticizes the Muppets' antics. ** Robin the Frog, Kermit's nephew. ** Seymour, a Muppet elephant and a friend of Pepe's. Music Randy Newman, who previously composed the score for Muppets: Around the World, would compose the score for the film alongside recurring Disney collaborator Alan Menken. Menken would describe the score as "something that is really from New York", while Newman would describe it as "a combination between his jazzy scores and the charm of Menken". Newman would define Miss Piggy's theme as "often rageful, and often emotional". Menken and lyricist Jake Feldman would write the film's songs, which would be performed by the film's cast. Menken and Feldman would write the film's songs "with a Newsies feeling" but also "more emotional and touching". Menken and Feldman also would draw inspiration from the songs for The Muppet Movie (1979) in order to "make sure the songs have a very Muppet feel". Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film would have an approval rating of 80%, with an average rating of 7.5/10, based on 245 reviews. The website's critical consensus would read, "A charming and simple tale with enjoyable tunes, Muppets: A Pig's Tale provides a wondefully deeper look at one of its franchise'soldest characters, giving viewers a heartwarming exxperience that shall leave them pleased". On Metacritic, the film would have a weighted rating of 77 out of 100 based on 50 reviews, indicating "generally positive reviews". Trivia * This would be Alan Menkne and Jake Feldman's first collaboration since the musical Newsies.